goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded Videos Are Coming to An End
Transcript (December 31, 2017, The Lakeside) (Everyone at the Lakeside including The Mavericks from Megaman X1 and X2, and The King Of The Monsters are angry. We hear an angry mob, crowd booing, and crowd hissing sound effect) (Azura walks in and speaks on the microphone) Azura: OK everyone. Please quieten down for me! (Silence falls) Azura: Thank you. I like that. Hello, my name is Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates, and I will tell you why grounded videos are getting banned from the Internet. First, the grounded videos were the most popular videos made on GoAnimate since 2011. In every grounded video, every troublemaker got grounded for getting fat at a restaurant, getting suspended or expelled from school, getting in dead meat, getting held all the way back to preschool, misbehaving at stores, restaurants, funerals or other places, running away from home, calling the baby stupid, and many others! There were several troublemakers such as Brian, Eric, Warren, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, Zara, Erika, Murray, Lily, Tristan, and many others. Their parents give the troublemakers punishments such as spanking them, putting them in diapers, barfing on them, forcing them to watch a baby show, or a movie or TV show that he or she hates or not made by their favorite companies such as Disney, Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, MGM, Warner Bros, etc., playing loud music, turning them into babies, and other punishments. The reason why grounded videos are getting removed from the internet because they contain swearing and violence. The users that made several grounded videos are: LouieLouie95, a user on GoAnimate since 2012. He made many grounded videos since July 2013, however, he didn't come back to GoAnimate since November 2015 due to the non business themes getting removed. He likes to make many grounded videos out of other users characters. Next up, HeavenlySteven, a user on GoAnimate since 2013. He usually made grounded videos but right now he decided to make James Bond films and Smash Bros stuff and do Character Elimination. He even made Caillou Gets Grounded, Dora Gets Grounded, and others. He eventually left GoAnimate due to the website updating. Next up, 57kirbyTV, a user on GoAnimate since 2012, he is a huge fan of GoAnimate that he likes to do the grounded series like Ronald, Brian, Warren, and many others! He also likes to make grounded videos out of baby show characters like Caillou and Dora, which are common. In April 2015, he has retired from the site, and later, he removed all of his GoAnimate videos, but the "Dora Gets in Dead Meat" video remains. However, he will remove the "Dora Gets in Dead Meat" video on 30th April 2018 but his non GoAnimate videos remain on his YouTube account. Next up, Costliestpants, a user who joined GoAnimate ever since 2013. And he had a YouTube account since then, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated due to copyright infringement. He likes to make many grounded series like Nathan Pearson, Warren Cook, Dora, and many others! In 2014, he left the GoAnimate site. Next up, Trent Morrison, a user on GoAnimate since 2013. And he had a YouTube account since then, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated in January 2016 due to his fetish videos getting removed by copyright. He formely made grounded videos out of Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, but now he likes Thomas and Friends. He likes make grounded videos such as Pingu Gets Grounded, Noddy Gets Grounded, Caillou Gets Grounded, and others. In 2015, he finally retired from GoAnimate due to the site's updates. Next up is Drake Yin, a user who joined GoAnimate ever since 2013. And he had a YouTube account ever since 2014, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated due to his Oobi Gets Grounded videos getting removed by copyright. He likes to make grounded videos such as Caillou Gets Grounded, Dora Gets Grounded, Oobi Gets Grounded, and others. He also has a rant series called Drake rants, but unfortunately, he has to cancel his rant series. On November 1st 2015, He retired from GoAnimate by commiting suicide off a building in his GoAnimate world. Here's the proof. (In the flashback, we see Drake Yin's dead body with blood on the floor. The vultures are eating his dead body) (We flash back to the present day) Azura: So there you have it, Drake Yin retired from GoAnimate on November 1st 2015 by commiting suicide off a building. (After listing other users) Azura: Last up is YankieDude5000, a user on GoAnimate since 2014. He formely made grounded videos, but he decided to make non grounded videos. He made several grounded videos such as Warren Cook Gets Grounded, Harry Forshew Gets Grounded, Pablo and Tyrone Get Grounded, and many others! YankieDude5000 has a girlfriend called Sarah West. In July 2016, he started making tickling feet videos. His YouTube account got terminated too many times until March 2017 when he came back as PlaystationActionGuy3700. He even made a TV series called "Adventures of Yankie Dude the Playstation Action Guy". In December 2017, all of his videos on his account got removed. YankieDude5000's new YouTube account is now called ThePlaystationMaster6000. In April 2018, YankieDude5000 will reupload Me, Fievel, Olivia, Kooky Von Koopa & Woody Woodpecker Tickles Sarah West, Me Tickling Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Me and Destiny Nazario Tickle Aislinn Shaw Eisemann for Reaching 1000 Subscribers, Sarah West Cam: Me Tickling Bea Koretkii, Sarah West Tickles Destiny Nazario, Me and Destiny Nazario tickle Sarah West, Me Tickling Destiny Nazario and he will also return The Adventures of Yankie Dude the Playstation Action Guy videos on the 14th February 2018 along with other reuploaded videos on his YouTube account. He will also make other GoAnimate videos too. From 30th April 2018 onwards, all GoAnimate and Plotagon grounded videos including all grounded series will be removed from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo and other video websites but the ungrounded, non grounded and tickling videos remain on YouTube. Also, all of Sophie the Otter's GoAnimate scripts, Leila Gets Grounded videos, SuperMalechi's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, CocaColaComedian1999's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, Sky makes a fake VHS opening and gets grounded, Good Warren Cook Gets An A+ on his Test and Gets Ungrounded, Moe and Joe Get Grounded for Tranquility (Timmyboy1980's version), The Michael and Christine show scripts, The John and Deborah Show scripts, The William and Catherine Show scripts and Marvin Gets in Trouble Big Time will move to Creation Wikia where other GoAnimate scripts are, the scripts will be removed from GoAnimate wikias, Scratchpad, Fanfiction Wikia, etc., but the GoAnimate character profiles and network pages, ungrounded, non grounded and tickling videos and non grounded videos remain on the GoAnimate wikias. So is everyone ready to stop making grounded videos that will harm my Lakeside and make more movies, TV shows, ungrounded, non grounded and tickling videos, because JessicaFin23 said so? Let me hear it! Everyone (Except Azura): Yeah! Azura: Okay, then let's do it! Also, there’s a brand new show for 2018, Dylan and Friends. (Azura leaves as crowd cheering is heard which ends the video) (Nowi appears) Nowi: Stay tuned for James the Cat Gets Ungrounded Videos and other upcoming GoAnimate videos for this year, which is 2018! See you later! (Nowi walks away) (1995 Eurocom logo plays) Trivia *Grounded videos were originally going to removed on 7th January 2018, but the grounded video removal date was changed to 30th April 2018 due to failure. Category:Short Videos